lazlocampfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
14 "Hallobeanies / Meatman" "Hallobeanies": When the rest of the Bean Scouts head home for Halloween, The Jelly Beans figure Camp Kidney is the best place to spend the holiday. "Meatman": Chef McMuesli is insulted over the campers criticism of his health food, so he gives a can of potted meat, which has some very unusual properties. 15 "No Beads, No Business / Miss Fru Fru" "No Beads, No Business": When Raj gets his turn to run the camp store, business is slow until Lazlo decides to help him. "Miss Fru Fru": After Jane Doe quits, the Squirrel Scouts host a Fru Fru pageant to bring her back. "Be true to the Fru Fru spirit we adore and your heart will soar forever more". 16 "Parent's Day / Club Kidney-Ki" "Parent's Day": Scoutmaster Lumpus' parents fail to visit on Parent's Day, so the rest of camp masquerades as his mother and father to cheer him up, with unexpected results. "Club Kidney-Ki": Lumpus can't stand the fact that Slinkman is under doctor's orders to take a vacation, so Lumpus decorates Camp Kidney Hawaiian-style, hoping to fool Slinkman. When Lazlo remarks, "I don't know where I'm gonna go when the volcano blows!" This is a quote from Jimmy Buffett's song "Volcano". Murray said in an interview that when he brainstormed to determine the song for a luau scene, he could not select a song. According to Murray when he came to his house and heard his daughter sing "The Hokey Pokey," he created the song "The Hula Pokey" and "made up stuff about throwing poi." Murray said that he decided to use the ideas when he saw his daughter laugh.2 17 "Handy Helper / Love Sick" "Handy Helper": Lumpus never earned his Handy Helper badge, now he has to spend time with his least-favorite scout (Lazlo) to complete the requirements. "Love Sick": Clam catches love sickness and falls for Squirrel Scout Gretchen, so Lazlo and Raj try to snap him out of it. 18 "Hello Dolly / Over Cooked Beans" "Hello Dolly": Edward's secret doll, Veronica, is discovered by the campers. What will he do? "Over Cooked Beans": The hottest day at Camp Kidney is making life there miserable, at least until Jelly Cabin brings an air conditioner from Prickly Pines back to camp. Making things both better and worse for everyone. 19 "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain / Dead Bean Drop" "The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain": Lumpus brings the Jelly Cabin scouts on a camping trip, using a beloved tent passed down from Lumpus' great-grandfather. "Dead Bean Drop": The scouts learn that many years ago, Slinkman was once a daredevil - and that Lumpus ruined Slinkman's career! 20 "I've Never Bean In A Sub / The Great Snipe Hunt" "I've Never Bean In A Sub": Lazlo tries to break the world's record for stacking beans. "The Great Snipe Hunt": Lumpus sends the scouts on a wild-goose chase after a snipe 21 "Burpless Bean / Slap Happy" "Burpless Bean": Edward is leading a chorus to burp the song Camptown Races. But Lazlo does not know how to burp. Seeing that Raj and Clam will boycott the performance if he boots Lazlo from the choir, Edward has no choice but to teach Lazlo how to burp. "Slap Happy": Lumpus is shocked to see that Lazlo has accidentally discovered the secret handshake of the Legume Council. 22 "Snow Beans / Irreconcilable Dungferences" "Snow Beans": The Bean Scouts and the Squirrel Scouts go on a skiing trip at Mount Whitehead. "Irreconcilable Dungferences": Chip and Skip get into an argument, so Lazlo tries to get them to be best friends again. 23 "Mascot Madness / Tomato Paste" "Mascot Madness": After the campers vie to become the camp mascot, Edward gets jealous because of Raj and Clam getting the mascot position. Edward tries to prevent the Jelly Beans from becoming the mascot. "Tomato Paste": Edward earns enough badges to graduate from Camp Kidney to Tomato Camp, but after watching images of the camp, he decides that he does not want to go. 24 "Camp Samson / Beany Weenies" "Camp Samson": Samson feels left out from the group, so in the camp yearbook, he puts pictures of his face all over the yearbook. "Beany Weenies": Commander Hoo-Ha makes Miss Mucus help the Bean Scouts pass their fitness test, but tries to make them fail by taking them to Funland, a carnival. 25 "There's No Place Like Gnome / Hot Spring Fever" "There's No Place Like Gnome": Edward thinks he was bitten by a wood gnome and thinks that they will drag him to their home and eat him. "Hot Spring Fever": Raj and Samson fight over access to their secret hot spring. They blackmail each other by threatening to tell their gross secrets. Joe Murray believes that Jeff Bennett, the voice actor for Samson and Raj, should have "won an award" for his work in this episode. Describing the episode as "basically Samson fighting with Raj," Murray said that viewers "never could" realize that Bennett was "jumping back and forth fighting with himself."3 26 "Hello Summer Goodbye Camp" This half-hour double episode finds the Scouts returning to Leaky Lake for the summer, only to find out that Camp Kidney slated for demolition.